Divided
by XxxBleedingRosexxX
Summary: Japan and Britannia, two of the worlds strongest nations, are disputting after their two royals; Both who have fallen into a spell, that can only be defined as love. What will happen to the nations? or more importantly, the lovers? MxM. AU. Suza/Lulu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: XxxBleedingRosexxX and BlackRose2005 do not own Code Geass! :D But if we did... BWAHAHAHA. o-o :D

This is a fanfic that's being writen by both of us, so give us some credit! :D I mainly wrote this chapter, but Black was kinda writing sumthin else. o-o

Please Read and Review! :D We'd love to know what you guys think about this~

* * *

Proulouge

* * *

The air filled with eardrum smashing bangs, the sky with light, not from the sun but from the gunfires. Lies have brought this war on, love as well, because with out love can there be hate? With out death can there be life? The truth and lies brought on this bloodshed. Love and hatred brought on this pain. Life and death still remain.

Lovers caught up in it saying their last, 'I love you' and 'Wait for me' . Why did this war have to take place? This war against nations, that once were close to becoming one, that once were allies instead of enemies. Why the sudden change after years of merriment? Love. That's what changed them, unexpected love between two royals. That's not all, traders also changed them as well, planning to take over one another.

How can something so beautiful cause this much chaos? Well when you love someone, you will fight for him or her. That's what the nations did, they loved their royals, so they fought for them to break off their love. They wanted them to be happy, but how can they be happy without each other? How can one live with his heart?

Love, that's what all fighting boils down too. Wether it be love for ones nation, love for ones self, or loves of someone else. Fighting happens when you want to defend something, but sometimes you're fighting for the wrong reasons. That's where real hatred comes from confusion of the mind and heart. That's why the ones that are unconfused live in peace, unlike the ones that live in constant war.

Why can't people understand the love one feels? Why can't they leave lovers alone, It's their fault the royals even fell under loves spell, isn't it? Without them, the two wouldn t even meet. Why couldn't they see it would come to this? Why didn't they think?

-----

Chapter 1

-----

Lelouch walked into the dinning hall, which was decorated for the occasion. Tonight, his family was going to meet with the royal family of Japan. Lelouch was confused about why they had to meet, for his nation of Britiannia and Japan were already allies. What more did they have to talk about, and why did he have to be here? Sighing, Lelouch took his seat next to his father, Charles Vi Britiannia.

"This is my son Lelouch Vi Britiannia seventeenth heir to the thrown." Charles stated motioning to his young son. Lelouch nodded, with a small fake smile on his face. He didn't want to be here, unlike his father, Lelouch had things to do. He was busy while his father and siblings were off with there spouses.

"And this is my son, Suzaku Kururgi." A man stated motioning to a chocolate-haired boy with green eyes. Lelouch looked over the boy, his purples eyes burning with utter wonder. Lelouch took in Suzaku s features as Suzaku did the same to Lelouch.

"Are we still on with the agreement?" Charles asked eyeing the older Kururgi.

"Of course my dear friend, the man replied with much enthusiasm. The factors haven't changed, it's really not up to us any more, is it?"

"What agreement?" Lelouch asked intrigued, he still had his eyes on the boy who had his eyes on him.

"You are to be wed, both of you. It's not the best of situations, but if our nations are to become one, we must be wedded as one." The older Britannian stated.

"So how is that to work?" Suzaku finally spoke up, "I have no siblings, and other than Lelouch your children have been married off, besides the one too young." He pondered on his thoughts. "You don't mean Lelouch and I marry are to one another, don't you sir?

"That's exactly what I mean." Charles stated proudly. The sudden crash of a chair aganist the wall made Suzaku jump. The others at the table just started at the cause of the noise.

"No, I refuse to become a homosexual, just for a nation wed. Go find some other way." Lelouch spoke angrily as he walked out of the room. It fell silent in the room. "So I guess you can't follow through on you re end, my friend." The older Kururgi stated, getting up.

"No, I will. Lelouch will go along with this, he must." Charles replied shaking Kururgi's, then Suzaku's hand before having a servant escort them out. On the way out Suzaku stole a look at the way Lelouch had stormed off too. 'Would I really have to marry him?' he asked himself as he got into the cab that would take him home.

Lelouch sat on his bed after the disaster that happened downstairs. "Why is this happening?" Lelouch asked rubbing his head. "I will not stoop that low, I will not!" he spoke loudly.

"What are you rambling on about?" Nunally asked, her light purple eyes shone with concern and laughter.

"Father wants me to do something I don't want to." Lelouch replied smiling. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I would be, but I was woken up by a large crash." Nunally yawned and walked over to her older brother. "Don't try to change the subject, brother."

Lelouch chuckled, "You never are fooled, are you?" When she shook her head he continued. "It's nothing to deal with right now. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Alright, goodnight Lelouch." Nunally smiled and kissed his cheek, before disappearing out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

That's all~ :D

OH. AND YES. NUNNALY IS NORMAL! No wheelchair, blindness, blah blah blah. o-o This is AU. (Just in case you didn't know. :D)

REVIEW.. OR ELSE... O-O WE WILL HAUNT YOU... And... Erm... I dunno. RHAPE U IN UR SLEEP... YEAH. O_o Lol. jk jk~ :D

But you will get a cookie for reviewing! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: XxxBleedingRosexxX and BlackRose2005 do not own Code Geass! :D But if we did... BWAHAHAHA. o-o :D "Things" would go down *Cough*

Thanks to: dreamgirl96 who reviewed to our work!

BleedingRose here, hope you enjoyed the first installment of this here story. Ready for part two?

Hmm, I kind wrote this chapter as well, but my Grammar Nazi edited it and gave me ideas. (:

____________________________________________________________________________

The following Day Lelouch's father decided that he should spend some time with his soon to be husband. The idea made him sick to his stomach, but alas, he had to go along. Suzaku wasn't too thrilled about it either, from what had happened last night Lelouch looked like a hard headed jerk. He had to admit he was upset about the situation, but not enough to throw a chair at the wall.

Lelouch arrived at a large estate, where a kind woman, with short, spiky, pink hair, opened the door for him. "Welcome Prince Lelouch, we have been excepecting you." She stated in a kind womanly voice. In return he rolled his eyes and got out, passing her by. He really didn't want to be here, at the home of his 'future husband'. As a prince, it was his duty to do as told by the emperor, but this? Lelouch heard a soft sad sigh from behind but ignored it as Suzaku appeared at the front of the steps.

"Why, Hello Lelouch." Suzaku greeted with a warm smile, "How are you today?"

"I'm as well as I can, considering I have to marry another man, for my father's plan to combine everything." Lelouch replied, stopping a good distance away from the other man.

"I guess I feel the same way." Suzaku said softly "Would you like to come in?" he asked motioning toward the door. "Or would you rather stay out here, the choice is yours."

Lelouch chuckled, "Let's just go in." he started up the steps after Suzaku opened the door and went inside. As he entered the house Lelouch noticed a small girl about Nunnally's age. She stood there with a bright smile, her black hair fell from her face, her eyes they were green like Suzaku's and they shone with happiness. "Hello. I'm Kaguya, Suzaku Kururgi's cousin." She stated smiling, "You must be Lelouch, Suzaku's husband."

"Kaguya! We're not married!" Suzaku yelled as his face got red and hot.

"Oh right, 'Soon to be' husband," Kaguya replied sending a look toward Suzaku who buried his face in his hands. "It is so nice to finally meet you Lelouch! I heard so much about you, but I don't know if all is true." She tilted her head to the side, waiting for a response.

Lelouch chuckled," It's nice to meet you as well, but I doubt anything you've heard is true young Kaguya. May I ask why you're here since you are a cousin not a sibling?"

"Oh, I came early for the wedding. And speaking of the wedding, will I be the flower girl? I've always dreamt of being the flower girl at Suzaku's wedding." She smiled, her eyes shining with amusement.

Lelouch flinched and Suzaku sighed, "Enough Kaguya, I think you've made him feel as weird as ever, and it hasn't even been five minutes."

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you two alone." Kaguya sighed as she waved good bye and went down the hall. There was a brief silence as both men were collectively lost in their thoughts. Both thinking the same thing: 'What the heck is going on? Who said anything about a wedding? If there was going to be a wedding would I be the one in a dress?'

"Would you like some tea?" the young pink haired girl from before asked breaking the silence. At first the two men stared at her, finishing up their thoughts. ''Sir?" she asked with concern written across her face.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Miss Kallen." Suzaku replied with a small smile playing at his lips.

"This way, then." Kallen replied walking them toward a small dining area across from a larger one. Lelouch made a mental note of this, and sat down at a small table across from Suzaku. He just happened to be looking out the window, where there was a garden much like the one Lelouch had at home, where Nunnally and his other sister Euphy would play for hours. "What are you thinking about?" Lelouch asked the other man, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Nothing, I'm thinking of nothing." Suzaku rushed, as his cheeks turned a light pink. Lelouch chuckled and drank some more of his tea. 'Why must I always blush when someone pulls me out of my own thoughts?' Suzaku asked himself while taking a sip of his own tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: XxxBleedingRosexxX and BlackRose2005 do not own Code Geass! :D But if we did... BWAHAHAHA. o-o :D "Things" would go down *Cough*

Thanks to: **dreamgirl96,Serena the Hikari of Love** who reviewed to our work!

BleedingRose here, hope you enjoyed chapters 1 and 2 of this here story. Ready for part three?

Hmm, I kind wrote this chapter as well, but my Grammar Nazi edited it and gave me ideas. (:

* * *

Lelouch and Suzaku walked through the garden at Suzaku's grand estate. Said garden was layered in many colors of flowers, trees, and plants, topped of with a peaceful waterfall. The setting was perfect for a stroll, the sun peaked through the clouds, lighting a path for the couple to walk on. The sun warmed the couple as well as the earth it fell upon.

The said couple was walking in silence, lost in their own thoughts, the only sounds that could be heard were footsteps, the dripping of water, and the sound of the wildlife around them.

"Do you think I over reacted last night, at dinner?" Lelouch asked the other male, breaking the silence. The male speaking was dressed in his outing attire, black pants and a button up white shirt. He had on black dress shoes that matched his hair, earlier he had on a jacket, but tossed it aside as the sun heated the two. As for the other male, he was dresses in simple pants, shirt and shoes.

"A bit," Suzaku replied looking anywhere, but the black-haired male's face.

"I see," Lelouch chuckled, returning back to silence. A yelp emerged from the dark brown-headed male.

"Arthur!" Suzaku yelled as a striped cat attached itself to Suzaku's hand. The cat meowed in protest as the man tried to free himself from the feline.

"You're pretty good with cats, by the looks of it." Lelouch joked, as Suzaku sighed and shook his head. The raven watched Suzaku in his struggles, and couldn't help but laugh at his failed attempts.

"Shush," the burette stated, trying to hush the other many. He smiled and let out a soft laugh as the cat let go of his finger and plopped down next to the other male. Examining his finger he listened to rapid footsteps come near, as he looked up he saw a young girl running toward him and Lelouch with a concern look on her face.

"Suzaku! Are you okay?!" Kaguya yelled running toward the couple, her hair bouncing and getting her in face," I heard you yell," she stopped, looking between the two males; one who was smiling while the other was blushing.

"Why Lelouch, you're still here?" she asked blushing at bit as she smoothed out her hair and clothes.

Lelouch chuckled and cocked his head to the side, as his black hair spilled to one side.

"Yes considering it's a date." A groan erupted from the other male as he flushed a deeper red and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting. I didn't know." Kaguya said quickly as her face turned pink," I should let you get back to you're date." She stated as she turned, her black mane flipping and bouncing as she walked out of the garden and in to the house. Once the young girl was young Lelouch turned to the other male with a grin on his face.

"Why did you have to tell her that?" Suzaku asked, rubbing his face and looking at the other prince's face with an upset expression. The other male kneeled and petted the cat that sat at his feet.

"I wanted to see what you would do and say." Lelouch stated simply as the cat began to purr. He looked up at Suzaku who glared at him and shook his head, running a hand through his messy brown locks. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything."

"You don't know me that well, so you shouldn't be surprised," Suzaku snapped and took a breath, before changing the subject," So, how do you think this arrangement will work out?" he asked looking up at the sky then back at the boy who stood up to his full height and cocked his head.

"What do you mean by arrangement, Suzaku?" the black-haired boy asked, looking down at the cat that rubbed itself ageist his leg. The feline let out a loud meow before running into the flowers.

"Our relationship," the brown-haired boy answered, struggling on the last word.

"Honestly I have no idea,"Lelouch replied, "Its not like we have any say in it, so it's better if we just leave it be, Suzaku." The boy looked at his watch," I must go; this has been a most wonderful day." Lelouch chuckled passing the other male. The raven quickly grabbed his jacket that he shed earlier.

"Goodbye," Suzaku yelled at the boy who he had become annoyed at. The boy gave a single wave as he climbed into his cab and shut the door. Suzaku stood there watching the cab drive off down the drive.

"He seemed nice." Kaguya stated simply, behind the Suzaku.

"Where did you come from?" The boy asked jumping as he turned, just to receive a roll of the eyes and a cock of the head," Oh, he's alright most of the time." He replied looking down the road.

"Hmm," the young girl said turning to the garden, her midnight hair swinging with her.

"What?" Suzaku asked her, the girl shook her head and ran into the garden. "Not this again," he moaned as he ran after her.

Later that night at the Britiannan estate, Lelouch sat on his roof totally absorbed in a book. A light brown-headed boy, dressed in dark pants and a white shirt worn by servants in the Britiannain household, climbed up the side of the house. With the moon light guiding him, he sat next to the prince.

"Good evening master Lelouch." The young lad greeted, his hair slightly falling in his eyes.

"Please, Rolo, call me Lelouch," the prince told said boy, "I dislike someone so much younger than myself, especially you, call me 'master'."

"I'm sorry Lelouch," Rolo replied, only to get a nodded and smile from the older male, "What are you think about up here all by yourself?"

"Many things, Rolo, many things." Lelouch replied, leaning back on his elbows taking in the warm night air.

* * *

Rolo, dear sweet Rolo does NOT have geass or is he Nunally's twin.

Review please and I will be your best friend forever, I mean WE will be your best friends.(:


End file.
